islefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
''Tyrannosaurus ''is a tyrannosaurid theropod from the Maastrichian age of the Cretaceous period, from 68-66 million years ago. The only known species is T.rex. In The Isle, it acts as a apex predator capable of hunting almost all of the herbivores on the island, with the exception of Puertasaurus, as an adult. ''Shantungosaurus'' is also extremely difficult to kill unless you are a member of a large pack. It will recieve a feathered version in the near future. Real Life Tyrannosaurus was the largest known member of the tyrannosaurids. It lived in the Hell Creek and Lance Formations, with specimens found in North and South Dakota, Montana, Alberta, Texas, New Mexico and Wyoming. It seems to have had a high mortality rate as an infant and when sexually mature, but a comparatively low mortality rate as a juvenile. Tyrannosaurus ''was an apex predator, preying on most of the animals in the Hell Creek Formation, such as ''Triceratops, Edmontosaurus and Ankylosaurus. As a juvenile, it would have preyed on smaller, faster animals such as ornithomimids, Thescelosaurus, Anzu and Dakotaraptor. Tyrannosaurus had an extremely powerful bite and small, but robustly-built arms which it used to subdue prey. Tyrannosaurus, like most theropods, likely fed by rapidly shaking the head sideways to deflesh a carcass, similarly to a crocodile. Tyrannosaurus ''had extremely keen eyesight; it's eyesight was 13 times more acute then the eyesight of a human, and it had a binocular field of view of around 55 degrees. ''Tyrannosaurus ''also had large olfactory bulbs in its brain, as well as large olfactory nerves, which indicates scent was another important sense for ''T.rex. Tyrannosaurus also has a very long cochlea, which indicates it had very acute hearing, and it seems to have heard low-frequency sounds the best. In terms of integument, it is nearly certain that Tyrannosaurus possessed feathers; nearly all of T.rex's relatives within the Coelurosauria have preserved evidence of feathers, and those that have not are bracketed by relatives that do, such as Dilong and Yutyrannus. The integument of T.rex ''is generally figured to be a mix of scales, naked skin and feathers on various points of the body. From nose to tail, the specimen Sue (one of the largest, most complete and oldest in age of all ''T.rex specimens), reached 12.3 meters (40 feet) in length and 3.66 meters (12 feet) tall at the hip. Historically, Sue's weight has been estimated at around 9 tonnes (10 tons) in weight, however, a recent study using computer models estimates the weight may have been as high as 14 tonnes (15.4 tons). Most specimens probably didn't reach such massive sizes, however; Sue was an extremely old animal (for the species), at around 28 years old; which is probably close to the species' maximum age, as Sue has signs of arthritis. Another fairly complete specimen, Trix, discovered in 2013, may have been even larger. It was over 30 years old, and may have possibly been 13 meters (43 feet), though this is not very likely. Tyrannosaurus rex had a powerful bite force, presumed to be the most powerful bite force of any land animal. Its maximum bite force is almost 5,800 kilograms (12,800 pounds), about the equivalent of an adult T. rex's body weight slamming down on its prey. In The Isle Default The default Tyrannosaurus has a three-stage life cycle of juvenile, sub-adult, and adult. Outside of stats, the Tyrannosaurus physically changes as it grows. As T. rex grows, its snout becomes higher (what makes it look like if it got less elongated), its coloration morphs from black color to dark brown, and it losing its horizontal striping. A trait found exclusive to the juveniles are a row of iguana-like spikes spanning from the top of the head to the tip of the tail that is lost once it reaches sub-adulthood. Tyrannosaurus (Juvenile) As a juvenile, Tyrannosaurus is fast, but not as fast as the other Tier 3 and 4 dinosaurs. Recommended prey are small and medium dinosaurs, like the Dryosaurus and the Gallimimus. It is recommended that players use ambush tactics when hunting prey at this stage. It is advised to stay low when dangers are nearby as juveniles are vulnerable to other predators. A good strategy is to act friendly with adult Tyrannosaurus as they might adopt the player as one of their own. The juvenile T.rex has 1300 health. Tyrannosaurus (Sub-Adult) The Sub-adult stage is the second stage of the life-cycle of the T.rex. At this stage, Tyrannosaurus trades a portion of its speed for bite force. More dinosaurs can outrun sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, so it is recommended that the player ambushes their prey or go after slower dinosaurs. Most solo predators smaller than the sub-adult will avoid it, but packs can be lethal. The sub-adult has 3000 health. Tyrannosaurus (Adult) One of the most feared predators in The Isle, the Adult Tyrannosaurus is certainly one of the most lethal carnivores to encounter and play as. The Tyrannosaurus is a good choice for those who want to strike fear into the hearts of other players. They generally aren't seen in packs but on rare occasions a rex will travel with a Carnotaurus or two, or in pairs. Whilst they are the brutes of the game, they're pretty slow and lack stamina. Therefore Carnotaurus and Gallimimus can easily escape a Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus used to be the most powerful dinosaur in the game. It has a whopping amount of heath, 5443. The in-game Rex is portrayed as 13.7 meters (45 feet); however, no evidence is currently known to support this. Tyrannosaurus (TSL) A rare and much weaker subspecies of the normal Tyrannosaurus, ''the TSL rex is much more lightly built. It has a downy coat of feathers, not as much as the average feathered ''Tyrannosaurus ''has, and a more differently shaped body and skull. Recommended prey are hadrosaurs that can't really fight back. It is referred to as "''Tarbosaurus", ''a large tyrannosaur living in Asia, by some realism servers in the game. It has 1700 health. It was also the first ''Tyrannosaurus to be released before the default one and the Hyperendocrin. Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin) One of the strains of Tyrannosaurus, it is arguably the most powerful creature in the game right now, with an astonishing 25,000 health. For a more complete description, see Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin). General overview: Pros: * Has a high damage output. * Can take a good amount of damage. * One of the most powerful carnivores in the game. Cons: * Requires to consume quite often. * Sluggish and lacks stamina. * Stamina replenishes slowly. * Unable to effectively sneak up on prey. * Noisy when sprinting and walking. * Effortless to detect. * Defenseless to aggressive dinosaurs as a juvenile. Gallery Feathered T-rex concept art.png|Scrapped Feathered Tyrannosaurus concept Feathered T-rex concept 2.jpg|Final Feathered Tyannosaurus concept rbwu42R.jpg|A rex family the_isle___tyrannosaurus_skin__3___grassland_by_leviadraconia-d9d6v0l.jpg|One of the old TSL Tyrannosaurus rex skins Flooflypoofy.png|Feathered variation Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.png|''Tyrannosaurus dossier'' WIP Sub-Adult_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg Juvenile_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg For a more complete gallery, visit Tyrannosaurus/gallery Behind The Scenes TSL T.rex came from the now dead game, The Stomping Land. The Tyrannosaurus has the most models of any dinosaur in the game: TSL T.rex, the default T.rex life cycle, the juvenile TSL T.rex, the Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus, and the feathered T.rex Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Apex Predators Category:Crushers Category:Extra large